Welcome, My Son
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: "Ah, ayolah Shin-chan kau tidak ingin anakmu ini ileran hanya karena ngidam ibunya tidak terpenuhi kan?" / "S-shin-chan..s-sakit!" / "Hm, Syukurlah kalau begitu nanodayo." / menceritakan moment bahagia Keluarga midoTaka yang kedatangan 1 anggota baru mereka. Mpreg! [RnR please] [Chap 2 update!]
1. Chapter 1

**-Pagi Hari Di Rumah Midorima's Family-**

"Shin-chaaan~ Aku mau itu!" Kazunari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah layar televisi. Sosok— berambut hijau—yang dipanggil melirik, melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kazunari.

"Beli saja sendiri _nanodayo!_ Aku sedang sibuk." Midorima, pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut bembantah.

"Ah, ayolah Shin-chan~ kau tidak ingin anakmu ini ileran hanya karena ngidam ibunya tidak terpenuhi kan?" Kazunari mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah aneh itu padaku _nanodayo!_ Aghh, baiklah. Aku akan belikan." Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan menghampiri Kazunari. Ia menarik lengan ramping Kazunari dan pergi membeli apa yang tadi diinginkannya.

•

•

•

**Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: agak Romance, Family.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, mengandung unsur keOOCan**

•

•

•

"Ngh..." Lenguhan pelan terdengar di pagi hari nan sunyi. Midorima Kazunari, itulah namanya. Dipandangnya wajah sang suami—Midorima Shintarou. Ia tersenyum mendapati pemandangan di sebelahnya.

"Shin-chan~ ayo bangun." Kazunari mengguncang pelan sosok di sebelahnya. Karena tak melihat pergerakan dari suaminya, akhirnya ia mencium pipinya. Tak disangka, perbuatannya ampuh juga.

"K-KAZUNARI! a-apa yang kau lakukan _nanodayo?!_" Shintarou terkejut dengan perbuatan istri tercinta—yang tidak mau diakui itu. Yang ditanyai pun hanya memandang polos lawan bicaranya. Tak tahan melihat tingkah istrinya, Shintarou mengambil kacamata yang ada di sebelahnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. /?

•

•

**"Berhenti menggodaku **_**nanodayo**_**!"**

Midorima beserta istrinya tengah menonton televisi sambil duduk bersebelahan di ruang tengah. _"Selamat pagi para penonton! Oha-Asa kali ini mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian para Cancer! Karena kalian menempati posisi pertama di hari ini. Lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini adalah perban. Dan bagi para Scorpio, kalian menempati posisi kedu—"_

_**Wff...**_

"BAKAOO!" Midorima menatap tajam sang istri, kesal karena mematikan tontonan paginya. "Huh.. Shin-chan lebih menyayangi Oha-asanya dibanding kita, nak" Kazunari mengomel pelan sambil mengusap perutnya pelan. Midorima tersadar akan perbuatannya. Ia sedikit menyesal—dan tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Uh, M-m-maafkan aku.. T-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_!" Ternyata shundere tetap saja tsundere. Takao hanya terkekeh mendengar penyataan _tsundere _sang suami, dan memeluk tangan Midorima dengan erat.

"Hehehe.. Kau menggemaskan, Shin-chan~"

"...URUSAI_NODAYO_!"

•

•

•

**4 Months later**

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul delapan, tepat di saat Kazunari tengah bersantai di kamar sambil membaca buku di atas sofa berwarna putih di sana. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku tersebut sambil sesekali tersenyum geli.

"Tadaima."

Mendengar suara yang dinantikannya sedari tadi, Kazunari langsung menutup buku yang ia baca dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan rupanya, Midorima sedang berdiri di sana.

Kazunari tersenyum melihat sosok jakung yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Midorima duduk tepat di sebelah Kazunari dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau sudah makan nanodayo?" Ia tersenyum.

Kazunari mengangguk, "Un! Tentu saja, Shin-chan!" Ia terkekeh dan tersenyum riang.

"Hm, Syukurlah kalau begitu _nanodayo._" balas Midorima.

•

"Shin-chan?" Kazunari menarik lengan baju Midorima sambil menatap manik hijau di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku membaca buku sambil, um.. Mengusap perutku? kau belum melakukannya kemarin" ucap kazunari. Benar juga. Sejak kemarin, Midorima belum meluangkan waktunya untuk Kazunari.

"...b-baiklah nanodayo." Midorima membalas dengan singkat. Midorima menyenderkan diri ke punggung sofa sambil memangku Kazunari yang sibuk membawa bukunya. Sesekali, diusapnya perut Kazunari yang sudah membesar.

"Nee, Shin-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sahut Midorima.

"Anak kita mau diberi nama siapa?"

"..." Kembali terdiam, ternyata kesibukan kerjanya membuat Midorima akan hal sepele—namun penting tersebut. Benar juga, banyaknya tugas membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kazunari.

"Entahlah _nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana kalau diberi nama Kazurou?" Takao berbinar saat mengucapkan nama tersebut.

" 'Kazu' diambil dari namaku, Kazunari, dan 'Rou' diambil dari namamu, Shintarou. Nee?" Kazunari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, itu lucu—T-tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukainya _nanodayo_!" Balas Midorima penuh penekanan di bagian akhir—

**BUK!**

Kazunari menutup bukunya dengan paksa, "Ayolah, shin-chan. Tidak usah malu begitu~ ini penting! PENTING! Kau mau anak kita tidak punya nama?! Padahal kau ini Tou-channya! Paling tidak, kau harus setuju! Argh~ shin-chan baka!" Celontehnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hh.. Baiklah." Midorima menghela nafas, "Aku suka nama itu _nanodayo_.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

_'Kyaa~ shin-chan!' _Kazunari ber-fanboying dalam hati. "Kyaaa~! Shin-chan!" Kazunari berteriak, tak tahan melihat ekspresi 'langka' sang suami. Karena terlalu senang, ia sampai meremat kaos yang tengah dipakai Midorima.

"Shin-chan! kau sangat imut! Membuatku ingin mem—" Kata-katanya terhenti. Kazunari meraba perutnya yang terasa sakit. Kandungannya sudah menginjak umur 9 bulan, artinya sudah siap untuk dilahirkan. Melihat perubahan raut muka istrinya, Midorima kembali mengelus perut Kazunari.

"S-shin-chan..s-sakit!" Kazunari meremat kaos Midorima dengan kuat, bersikeras melupakan rasa sakitnya. Terpampang jelas dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Midorima mencium bau anyir yang muncul dari arah bawah. Dan bingo! Air ketuban mulai berceceran di bawah sana.

"I-i-iya nanodayo!" Midorima menggendong Kazunari ala _Bridal Style_, dan membawanya ke mobil.

•

•

•

"S-shin-chan, sakit—Aah!" Kontraksi dari perutnya, membuat Kazunari mengerang lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa _nanodayo_. Sakitnya hanya terasa sebentar. Usahakan kau tetap berkonsentrasi pada tugasmu nanti _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima seraya menjelaskan, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kazunari.

"Tetap di sini...Shin-cha—Agh!" Kazunari kembai mengerang, merasakan sakitnya kontraksi pada perutnya. Melihat ini, Midorima hanya bisa memberi senyuman pada istrinya—yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

Setelah dirasa mampu untuk melahirkan, Kazunari dibawa ke ruang persalinan dan diikuti oleh Midorima beserta para perawat. Sembari dokter tengah menyiapkan perlengkapannya, Kazunari menggenggam tangan Midorima dengan erat. Ia ketakutan.

"S-shin-chan—Ugh.. tetaplah di sini.. Aku takut." ujar takao, lirih.

"Shh.. Tidak perlu takut _nanodayo_. Aku akan terus menemanimu di sini." midorima tersenyum ke arah Kazunari.

"Midorima sensei, semuanya sudah disiapkan. Apa pasien sudah siap?" Tanya salah seorang perawat. Midorima dan Kazunari saling memandang, mencoba bertukar pikiran. Akhirnya, Kazunari mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter melakukan tugasnya.

"Nah, Kazunari.. Sekarang, coba kau dorong sekuat tenaga dan usahakan mengikuti perintah yang diberikan dokter _nanodayo" _jelas midorima. Kazunari mengangguk, mencoba melakukan apa yang Midorima suruh dengan konsentrasi.

"Ugh.. Hhh.. Uhg-a— AAAAH! *hiks* S-Sakiiiit *hiks*—Agh! S-Shin-chaaann! " Kazunari meremat kaos milik Midorima dengan erat. Bagian bawahnya seakan dirobek. Begitu sakit, panas, dan perih.

bulir air mata mulai menetes dari ujung matanya. Midorima merasa iba pada sang istri dan mengelus kepalanya, "*hiks* SHIN-CHAAANN.. AAKKHH!—" Kazunari mempererat rematannya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hahh..." Kazunari merasa sangat kelelahan. Namun, usahanya pun tak sia-sia. Setelah 10 menit lamanya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan bagian puncak sang bayi. Meski raut mukanya terlihat begitu kesakitan, namun Kazunari merasa bahagia.

"AAAAHH! Hh.. hah... hh—UWHAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kazunari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri suaminya. Mengerang kencang disana, selagi kedua tangannya meremat punggung Midorima. Midorima menahan sakit di bagian punggung saat kuku tajam kazunari menggores bajunya.

"AKHH! AAHHI! AAAGHH—"

**OEEKK! OEEKK!**

Kazunari merobohkan tubuhnya yang peluh ke atas ranjang. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sesekali tersendak.

Kazunari berhasil. Usahanya selama 30 menit terbayar sudah. Ketegangan di ruangan berganti menjadi bahagia ketika mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam ruang bersalin. Kazunari berhasil melahirkan darah dagingnya dengan Midorima.

"*hiks* Hhh.. Hhh.." Kazunari mengatur nafas. Cengkraman tangannya di punggung Midorima mulai melonggar. Melihat ini, sang empu menatap Kazunari dan mengelus rambutnya sembari tersenyum, "Kau berhasil _nanodayo._" Ucapnya.

Setelah dibersihkan, bayi mungil tersebut diserahkan kepada Midorima. Didekatkannya bayi tersebut ke arah Kazunari dan tersenyum.

"Shin-chan, Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya kazunari. Midorima mengangguk, dan ditempatkan sosok mungil tersebut di dekapan hangat Kazunari.

Kazunari tersenyum. dengar raut wajah yang sangat bahagia, Diusapnya perlahan puncak sang bayi sembari berkata, "Shin-chan, rambutnya agak kehijauan seperti milikmu, Hehe~." Ia terkekeh.

"Hh, Souka." Balas Midorima singkat.

"Kazunari, sepertinya dia kita beri nama Kazurou saja _nanodayo. _T-tapi,bukan berarti aku—_" _kata-katanyaterpotong saat kazunari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Midorima, "shhh... Aku tidak mau dengar kata-kata _tsundere_mu itu, Shin-chan. Baiklah, Aku setuju"

"Hhh... " Midorima menghela nafas, dan tersenyum melihat Kazunari yang begitu bahagia.

_'Midorima Kazurou, ya? Nama yang bagus.'_ Midorima bergumam pelan. Di dalam hati kecilnya. ia sangat menyukai nama itu. Tapi ke_tsundere_an membuatnya sulit mengakuinya.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Panggil Kazunari dengan antusias.

"Hmm?" Midorima berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Kazunari tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah sang buah hati. Matanya terbuka, menampakkan bola _Onyx_nya yang indah. Midorima tersenyum simpul dan mencium surai anaknya. '_Baunya seperti seperti kazunari, nanodayo_' Batinnya.

•

Seusai kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Kazunari segera dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus pasien yang disewanya. Di dalam sana, Midorima tersenyum bahagia. dielusnya lembut surai _Raven_ Kazunari sembari menatap wajah damai yang tengah tertidur itu. Seketika, perhatiannya teralih karena melihat luka cakaran di tangan Kazunari.

"Pasti rasanya sakit _nanodayo. _Kau sampai luka begini."ucap Midorima lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sekitar sepuluh menit sejak dipindahkannya Kazunari, ia tersadar. "Uh.. Shin-chan?" Kazunari terbangun. Ia Memutar pandangan, seraya mencari sosok besar sang suami. Tak berselang lama, orang yang dicarinya pun muncul dihadapannya.

"Uh, S-shin-chan... sakit." Ucap kazunari dengan lirih. Sedikit meneterkan air mata.

"Sekarang memang sakit nanodayo. Tapi besok sudah tidak terlalu. Jadi, jangan khawatir nanodayo." Midorima tersenyum.

Kazunari mengangguk. "Shin-chan, tetap di sini, oke?" Ia berujar dengan sangat pelan. "Uh, baiklah." Midorima mengangguk.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kazunari" _

_'Kuharap keluargaku bisa terus bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Selama kita masih bersama, akan kubahagiakan mereka dengan kasih sayang.'_

**5 months later **

Pagi buta menemani lelap keluarga baru ini. Midorima Shintarou—sang ayah, tengah menemani buah hati beserta 'istrinya terlelap. Dengkuran kecil. Terdengar dipenjuru kamar. Kesunyian terhenti saat suara lenguhan bayi yang terbangun muncul. Hal ini membuat naluri keibuan Kazunari muncul. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati anaknya tengah terbangun sambil mengulum jari mungilnya.

Ditatapnya lembut iris sang anak, dan ia mendekatkan indra perabanya pada surai gelap Kazurou. Kazurou tersenyum polos. Kazunari berharap suaminya bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini. Diliriknya Midorima—yang rupanya tengah menatapnya balik. Midorima juga terbangun.

"S-shin-chan! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Kazunari berkata sambil cemberut, dan dibalas dengan seringaian tipis.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak melihatku _nanodayo" _Midorima menjawab.

"Hh, hai' hai' " Kazunari mengiyakan perkataan suaminya tersebut. Ia kembali memperhatikan buah hatinya yang masih setia mengulum jarinya. Ditatapnya lembut wajah anaknya, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Nee Kazurou-chan, Ayo tidur. Ini masih gelap." Ucap Kazunari sambil mengelus pipi tembem sang anak. Bukannya tidur, Ia justru menatap lugu Kazunari.

"Hh, baiklah. Shin-chan? Bagaimana kalau kau menyuruhnya tidur?"

Midorima menoleh, "K-kenapa harus aku nanodayo?!" Ucapnya sedikit tidak terima.

"Karena dia tidak mau kusuruh." Ucap Kazunari datar.

"A-apa?! B-b-b-baiklah" Midorima kebingungan, bagaimana cara menidurkan bayi yang baru terbangun? Menyuapinya saja belum pernah. Hhh, dasar tsundere(?).

Midorima memperhatikan tubuh anaknya, dan melakukan seperti apa yang Kazunari lakukan pada anaknya—bukan! Anak mereka. Ia mengusap punggung sang anak, dan menina bobokannya. Kazunari senang, dan mendekatkan diri ke dekapan sang suami—dan anaknya itu. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga kembali tertidur seperti semula.

Yosh! Selesai sudah fanfic nista buatan saya ssu!. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca ini ;w;. well, Saya masih baru di sini, dan jika ada penulisan yang salah boleh disampaikan -w-. Sebelumnya, RnR please~


	2. beginikah rasanya menjadi orang tua?

**Kuroko No Basket****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: MidoTaka**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, typo, dll**

**~Selamat membaca~**

•

•

•

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menembus tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela rumah milik Keluarga Midorima. Kazunari yang tengah tertidur pun terbangun saat cahaya tersebut mengenai wajah manisnya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, dibukanya sepasanya mata bermanik _Onyx__ tersebut _danmenatap dua sosok kesayangannya yang masih tertidur.

Kazunari tersenyum kecil mendapati anak semata wayangnya tertidur sambil ditemani sosok sang ayah. Refleks, Kazunari mengusap surai Raven sang anak. Sesekali diliriknya wajah tampan sang suami yang masih tertidur. Melihat adanya pergerakan dari sang suami, ia kembali fokus kepada anaknya yang masih berusia seminggu itu.

Midorima terbangun. Ia mendapati Kazunari tengah mengusap surai sang anak. 'Sungguh pemandangan yang indah', batinnya. Kemudian Midorima berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, yaitu menggosok gigi dan mandi.

•

Setelah 10 menit lamanya, ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Kazunari yang melihat menyapanya dengan antusias. "Ohayou, Shin-chan." Ucapnya riang.

Midorima berjalan mendekati Kazunari dan memberi morning kiss pada sosok yang sudah menjadi ibu tersebut. "Ohayou, Ka-zu-na-ri~." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Mandilah nanodayo. Mukamu jelek kalau belum mandi begitu." Aw~ sungguh suami yang perhatian.

"Baiklah! Kutitipkan Kazu-chan padamu~" ucap kazunari sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi"

Setelah hilangnya kazunari dari pandangan, ia mendekatkan diri pada sosok mungil yang masih tertidur itu. Diusapnya lembut rambut yang anak, sambil sesekali menyentuh pipi kenyal di bawahnya.

Mengingat bahwa sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk bayi, digendongnya tubuh sang anak dan mendekatkannya ke arah jendela. Ia mengarahkan tubuh anaknya ke arah sinar matahari yang hangat. Merasa ada hangat yang mengenai kulit tipisnya, Kazurou menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya sekilas.

Kazunari yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Melihat Shin-chan tersayangnya sedang menggendong bayi yang dilahirkannya seminggu lalu. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua insan tersebut dan berkata, "Dia sangat lucu kan, Shin-chan?"

"K-kazunari! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Melihat itu, kazunari hanya terkekeh kecil. Disentuhnya pipi tembem Kazurou sambil tersenyum lembut. Midorima yang curi-curi pandang melihat istrinya itu merona. 'Cantik.', batinnya.

Kazurou yang merasa silau membuka matanya, menampakkan iris Light Green yang diwariskan oleh Midorima. Kazunari tertawa. Ia merasa bahagia. "Nee, Shin-chan. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kazunari.

"Terserah, nanodayo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Kutunggu di dapur, oke~" ucapnya, dan mencium pipi anaknya singkat sebelim pergi ke dapur.

"Hhh.." Midorima menghela nafas. Diliriknya sang anak yang masih tertidur. Ia mengecup singkat kening Kazurou, dan menidurkannya lagi di ranjang. Tak lupa, ia menutupi Kazurou dengan selimut sampai akhirnya ia pergi menuju dapur.

•

Sementara itu, di dapur, Kazunari yang masih bergulat dengan tumpukan bahan makanan yang belum dipotong, sesekali bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Midorima dulu.

_**今日の痛み**____**悔しさ**____**明日へ連れて**_

_**ただ純粋に勝ちたいと思える自分で**_

_**前を向いて**____**進もう**____**不安はないだろう**__**?**_

_**確信してる**____**オレ達は**_

_**まだまだ強くなれる**_

_**"Take all of today's pain and frustration and carry it with you to tomorrow**_

_**Reaffirm those feelings of genuinely wanting to win**_

_**Let's face forward and advance a step / There's nothing to fear, right?**_

_**All of us who hold this conviction**_

_**Can become ever stronger"**_

"Kazunari?"

Karena terkejut namanya dipanggil, tanpa sengaja pisau yang digunaknnya mengenai salah satu jariyna. "e-eh!" Kazunari sontak menghentikan acara memotongnya. Nampak ada noda darah menghiasi salah satu jarinya, cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan tangannya yang terluka itu di balik apron kuning yang dikenakannya.

"hey, ada apa nanodayo?" Midorima yang curiga begegas mendatangi Kazunari.

Suara derap kaki Midorima sontak membuatnya semakin terkejut. Kazunari menoleh, "e-eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hmm, ada apa, Shin-chan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Midorima yang sudah tak curiga dengan Kazunari, mendekat dan meletakan bahunya di puncak pemilik surai Raven tersebut. "Souka.. apa yang kau masak, nanodayo?" Ia merangkul pinggang ramping Kazunari sembari menunggu jawaban.

Mendapati pinggangnya tengah dirangkul membuatnya terdiam dan mendongak hingga kedua manik mereka bertemu."Aku sedang membuat sup." Kazunari tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan mengusap pipi sang suami yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kazunari sedikit khawatir.

"tidak." Sahutnya singkat. Menyadari bahwa ia menendapat perlakuan romantis seperti ini, Midorima mengalihkan pandangan karena malu. Wajahnya memerah. "B-bukannya aku tidak suka, t-tapi jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan nanodayo!" Ucapnya tergugup. Melihat sisi tsundere Midorima kembali muncul justru membuat Kazunari semakin gemas.

"Baiklah, Shin-chan sayang~" ia mengecup pipi Midorima singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Midorima yang tak tahan akhirnya duduk di meja makan sambil membenarkan balutan perban di jari tangan kirinya.

**Oeeek!**

"Are?**" **Kazunari yang mendengar suara tangisan kazurou langsung merlari menuju kamar, tak lupa untuk mematika kompor terlebih dahulu.

Setibanya di kamar, Kazunari langsung menghampiri Kazurou dan mengelus kepalanya, berupaya menghentikan tangisnya. "Ssh... Sshh... Kaa-chan di sini" dibawaya Kazurou ke dalam dekapaya, dan ikut membawanya ke dapur.

•

"Goshisousamadeshita."

Sarapan sudah selesai dilakukan. Kazunari memperhatikan Midorima yang baru saja menghabiskan makannya. Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya Midorima menyukai masakannya. "apa masakanku enak, Shin-chan?" tanyanya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "hmm, enak nanodayo... T-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya nanodayo!." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat merona.

"hehe~ mau bagaimanapun, Shin-chan tetap tsundere ya?" ucap Kazunari, menggodai suaminya.

"URUSAINODAY—hmph!"perkataannya terputus setelah Kazunari membekap mulutnya dengan telapaknya. "ssh.. " Kazunari meletakan telunjuk didepan mulutnya, "pelankan suaramu, Shin-chan. Nanti Kazu-chan terbangun, bagaimana?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Kazurou yang tertidur di ranjang kecil di dekat Midorima.

"ugh.. baiklah nanodayo." Midorima membenakan letak kacamatanya.

"nee, Kazunari?" ucap Midorima. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh hingga kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. "apa yang terjadi dengan... tanganmu nanodayo?" ucanya datar. rupanya, Midorima mengetahui hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kazunari.

"a-ah, tanganku baik-baik saja kok, Shin-chan. hehe~" Kazunari tertawa garing.

Melihat ini, alis Midorima betaut. "kau bohong, nanodayo. Aku tau itu." Dengan sigap Midoima meraih Tangan Kazunari yang terluka. "apa ini sakit?" tanyanya. Yang ditanyai pun merona dambil berkata, "sedikit... hanya saja, terasa perih."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kazunari, Midorima mengulum jari yang terluka itu ke dalam mulutnya. "S-Shin-chan..." Kazunari tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Midorima melepaskan kuluman jari Kazunari dari dalam mulutnya. Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Midorima mengalihkan pandangan dari Kazunari sambil berkata, "b-bukannya aku pedullu nanodayo! Tapi, lain kali kau harus hati-hati saat memotong."

"baiklah, Shin-chan~!" jawabnya riang. "nah, sekarang saatnya Kazu-chan untuk mandi~" Kazunari menggendong sang anak dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. di sana, ia memandikan tubuh mungil Kazurou dengan lembut. Di belakang pintu, Midorima tengah mempehatikan Kazunari dan tak bisa menahan senyum. 'tak salah aku memilihmu nanodayo. Bahkan kau lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan' batinnya.

Seusai mandi, Kazunari membawa Kazurou ke atas kasur dan mengusap badannya menggunakan handuk. Setelahnya, ia memakaikan baju kepada Kazurou, tak lupa untuk memberi minyak penghangat maupun bedak. "yosh, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur lagi, Kazu-chan~" ucap Kazunari riang.

Kazunari menatap Midorima yang sedai tadi memperhatikannya, "nee Shin-chan, ayo temani anakmu tidur~" ajaknya. Bagaimana dengan Midorima? Tentu saja ia tak menolak. Ia ikut merobohkan tubuh jakung tersebut ke sebelah anaknya dan mengusap surainya pelan sambil tersenyum. "tidurlah yang nyenyak, nanodayo." ucapnya pelan. Melihat ini, Kazunari tersenyum melihat perlakuan Midorima pada anak mereka. Sekasar apapun Midorima, ia tetap bisa bersikap lembut kepada seseorang—terutama pada anaknya sendiri. Karena ia yakin, tak semua orang bersikap kasar. Sudah pasti mereka memiliki sisi lembut, walau hanya sesekali.

"huahm.. aku mau tidur, Shin-chan." Kazunari memejamkan matanya. Midorima menatap istrinya dengan tatapan lembut. Ikut diusapnya surai Kazunari, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkan di pipi tembem tersebut.

•

•

•

•

Yossh, selesai sudah chapter kedua di fanfic ini.. saya harap, para reader(s) suka dengan cerita saya ini, ya.. jujur, saya belum cek ulang fic ini, jadi, saya minta maaf kalau ada kekeliruan atau sebagainya. Kutipan lagu saya ambil dari character song MidoTaka yang berjudul 'Ashita He Tsurete'. saya tidak tau apa ini akan dilanjut atau tidak. sebelumnya, saya ingin menjawab review kemarin.

Kepada **ShizukiArishita**cchi: ah, benar :") doakan saja, nee~ ah, syukurlah kalau tidak ada typo.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Shizukicchi! Ini chapternya~

Kepada **S.** **Hanabi**cchi: ah, terima kasih :'') /terharu/ amiin.. kita doakan saja~ akan saya usahakan, Hanabicchi!

Terima kasih, minna.. saya seneng ada yang suka sama fic saya, ARIGATOU! /tunduk hormat/


End file.
